Tale in Fairy Tail X-mas Special
by titania2514
Summary: they're back and preparing for Christmas. join Talia and Jailen in this one-shot tale of their adventures in Fairy Tail. if you love Tale in Fairy Tail, you'll love this. i still suck at summaries. rated K this time, no violence.


_**Took me a few days but here. A chirtmas special for my story Tale in Fairy Tail. Enjoy minna! R&R please. Have a happy holiday!**_

It was chilly out. Snow covered the ground. But I didn't care. I ran to the guild as fast as I could racing Talia. She had decided to go at her normal speed instead of light, to give me a fair chance. I laughed as I dodged posts and people. "You can't beat me!" I called out to her.

She smiled and I saw a glint in her eyes. I gulped. Then with a burst of light speed, she sped ahead and beat me to the guild that I saw a few feet away. "No fair." I breathed. My breath coming out in puffs of smoke.

"Your fault for provoking me." she shrugged. I stomped the snow off my boots before following Talia inside. "I did not, I just stated that at the moment I was winning." I corrected her. "What ever." She sighed before spotting Luna.

She threw her scarf off and ran to her. Fists collided in an instant. I laughed before picking up her scarf and headed to the bar. I shivered once the cold set in. "Here, some apple cider." Mira said handing me a cup.

"Yum." I said, thanking her. I sat back, leaning against the bar and looked around. Christmas decorations decorated the guild hall. Master even had a giant tree in the middle littered with presents he had told us not to open. If you looked closely some of them had our names on them. And every day new ones would join.

"I see you eying the presents." Ru said from behind. I nodded, "I wonder how Master brought the tree in here." I told her. The tree was much bigger than the doors leading in. and it had showed up over night. Ru laughed, "Master said to not worry about it."

I sighed then sipped my cider. Ru sat next to me, "SO what do you want to do?" she asked. We both watched Talia and Luna go at it, fist against fist. I shrugged, "How about some shopping, isn't Luna's birthday a few days before Christmas?" I asked her.

Ru smiled before standing up. She suddenly grabbed my hand and told Mira that she was borrowing me for a few. I bundled up and so did she. Then we went out. My hot cider in hand to shave off the chill. "where to first?" I asked.

Ru shrugged. I sighed, "were you planning this or just wanted to get out the guild?" I asked her. She laughed, "I don't know."

I finally realized something. As I turned back to the guild a few yard behind me, Talia came crashing through the doors. Her face was in pure terror. "what was I doing?" she asked me. I had forgotten that instant that she had a severe case of amnesia and her memories were fully back.

"Just come with us." I told her, helping her up. A fist print was imprinted on her cheek. I winced just thinking about how much force Luna put in that punch. "Luna, her memory is scrambled again, the fights over." I called to the mage.

She walked calmly away before powning Retsu through the nearest wall. Since the incident with Death almost two months back, Talia's memories would go off and on. it was mostly off. But when it was on and she remembered everything, she would fight Luna or Natsu. But then afterwards or even right in the middle it would switch off and she would end up hanging with the calmer people of the guild like Levy or Mira.

It was sad to see for me. my best friend acting like herself foor only a few minutes, even seconds a day, only to turn back into the shy girl that was weary of everyone. It almost made me want to cry but I held it in. I would just have to wait until the day my best friend came back. For now I would have to wait. For now I would have to be strong.

I held Talia's hand and went back to where Ru was. "I want to go shopping." I told her, "In the capital."

Ru looked at me before smiling, "sure." She agreed. So we walked to the train station. As I bought the tickets I noticed Ru going green in the face a little. I wanted to laugh but I knew that I was in a similar boat. I grabbed Ru's hand and Talia's and headed for the train. We found a seat just as it lurched to a start,

My stomach churned and Ru leaned against the window moaning. Talia just stared at the both of us. she looked ready to laugh but held it back. "Next stop Crocus!" I heard the announcer chime.

Me and Ru moaned in unison, we both knew this was going to be a long ride. To take my mind off my motion sickness, I took out my notebook. I grabbed a pencil and started writing. Anything that came to mind, I wrote a poem or even just a few words. Time passed by quickly with each word or phrase.

Finally the train conductor called out or stop, "Crocus station, I hope you all enjoy your winter and have a happy Christmas." The conductor chimed.

We got up and I dragged Ru off. "No more." She moaned. I giggled, "were off." Then immediately she was revived. "Im off that death machine!" she said. Then she started running around. "Ru." I called after her.

I shouldered my bag and followed after her, Talia in tow. "Ru!" I called after her, "don't run off." She slowed down for us. "Sorry." She apologized.

I looked around taking in the sights. It was beautiful. The city all full of lights and sounds that it hurt. A store caught my eye. I pointed to it, "let's start there." I suggested and Ru approved. The store was full of dresses. Many colors painted the walls and many different styles. I could find Erza a gift here. I knew she loved clothes and such. I looked around with the help of Talia. Ru had wandered off somewhere.

I picked up a red dress about knee length. "How about this?" I asked Talia. She shrugged. I sighed and put it back. She was of no help. I looked some more until the perfect dress caught my eye. "I'll take it." I decided. And I bought it.

It had been an hour since I had started searching. I had found stuff for Juvia and Lucy in the store as well. I just knew that they would love it. A few minutes later I left the store and met Ru outside. She also had a bundle of gifts in hand. "On to the next store!" I stated and marched off, Talia and presents in tow.

"Any stores you want to go to Talia?" I asked her. She looked around before pointing to a store I didn't think she would pick. I almost thought her old personality surfaced but her eyes were still had a tint of shyness to them. I sighed but reluctantly picked it up for her. It was a simple blade.

Almost a katana but not quite. You could call it a short blade. It had a black blade which was unlike most blades. I had only read of blades like this. I held it up to the light. It was sharp. And my eye caught what was engraved in the side of it. A dragon wound its way around the blade adding to its sharpness.

I held it out to her. She shrank back for a second before taking it from me. she swung it. I stood back but marveled in her skills. "Can I get it?" she asked me. I stared at her, "DO you really have to ask me?" I laughed, "if you have to money, go for it. If not, I can buy it for you."

She held it out to me. I chuckled lightly before buying it for her. "Here you go." I held it out to her. It was sheathed in a silver sheath with a belt strap. There was even a half moon hanging from it. A special touch I had added myself.

She thanked me before we left. We then visited more stores until I had armloads of presents, all wrapped and pretty. Then we walked to the town square were we meet up with Ru. She too, had equal amount of presents. "Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, Im tired after all that shopping."

Talia walked in front and we headed to the train station. I bought the tickets using the remainder of my money and we got on. I yawned and sat next to Ru as she leaned against the window again. "Hey, Talia?" I asked her. She looked up from a book.

"Let's sing a song, bring holiday cheers, even you can remember those." I told her.

"Okay." She agreed, "How about silent night?" I nodded, "I don't know a lot so teach me."

Then we began to sing. Our voices harmonized as one.

"_silent night, holy night."_

We sang.

"_all is calm, all is bright."_

Time sped up around us. the song radiated around us. and soon it was Christmas day.

"_Round yon virgin, mother and child."_

The whole guild sang the carol with us. it warmed my heart as I sang.

"_holy infant, tender and mild."_

I looked around at everyone. Some people were horrible at singing but some were awesone. I could hear some people way off key. But we finished the song, more like the first verse.

'_sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

The song ended. Master started handing out presents. Despite never celebrating it before, I loved the feel of getting presents from others. I opened the first. A new notebook and pencil stared up at me. the next one was a scarf hand knitted. Each present was equally awesome but the one I loved the most would have to be the book and sword that I got from Erza.

And I knew she would also love the new armor I got her. A Santa outfit with matching bag and sword. When she opened it her eyes light up. She had changed immediately. I laughed as she swung the sword around. I glanced around at others as they opened my presents one by one.

My heart swelled with pride and happiness. I caught the eye of Ru nearby. She smiled at me and I returned it. I loved Christmas spirit. I took a deep breath and went up to the stage. I tapped the mike to get their attention. "Thanks everyone for the awesome gifts. I never celebrated this before, but with everyone around. I love it." It took all my courage to stand up there and speak, "So also as a present to you all I made a poem."

I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Shakily I began to read it. "I hope you all enjoy it."

_**Under the mistletoe,**_

_**Under the tree,**_

_**Everyone is here,**_

_**Smiling at me,**_

_**That rhyme is stupid,**_

_**And so is this,**_

_**So lets get down **_

_**To some actial business,**_

_**As I look around **_

_**At these smiling faces,**_

_**I see how lucky **_

_**I am,**_

_**That your all here,**_

_**Even though,**_

_**my blood family isn't here,**_

_**you all are so special to me,**_

_**after the incident a few months ago,**_

_**I almost thought,**_

_**I would never smile again,**_

_**But you guys were there,**_

_**To bring me back up,**_

_**To hold me close,**_

_**And tell me its alright,**_

_**I cant thank you enough, **_

_**For all that you've done,**_

_**So I made some cookies,**_

_**To show my thanks,**_

_**The end.**_

I finished as Ru brought out the cookies I spent all night baking. The smell wafted through the guild and I swear I saw Natsu drool over them. But Gray was the first one there. I laughed as Gray and Natsu fought over the biggest one, only to have it stolen by Luna. "the poem was amazing." Master said next to me.

"Thanks." I thanked him, "And I was serious about it. I love the guild, your my family away from family. And I will always cherish what you gave me."

Then I whistled. Tora came soaring over to me and I gave her a wink. She knew what the plan was and it was set into action. "Hey Natsu, Lucy." I called to them. They looked at me. I pointed above them and there hovered Tora with a mistletoe over their heads. Lucy blushed and Natsu sat confused. "You know what to do." I laughed.

And Ru shoved Natsu into Lucy and their lips locked. I smiled triumphantly and ran to grab a cookie. "yup, I love Christmas!" I yelled.

_**Thanks you all for reading this special. Chapter 11 should be out soon. I had to take a small break so I could make this story in time for Christmas. Have a happy winter and happy holidays to all. you all are awesome and should review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time minna! Titania signing out!**_


End file.
